


Tales of Crests, Romance and Emblems

by L_Gold



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Multi, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Gold/pseuds/L_Gold
Summary: The tales of various pairings based on characters from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.This series contains heavy erotica, however attempts to keep the serious and secretive nature of how FE:3H should be. (description pending)Formerly known as "Curse of the Beast"
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. "Curse of the Beast" - A Brief History about the Crest of Maurice

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave a small planner of what's to come from the ideas that I've made, they'll be divided up into their respective parts through chapters:
> 
> "Curse of the Beast" - Marianne and Hilda  
> "A Hunter's Prey" - Byleth and Bernadetta  
> "Scholarly Studies" - ???
> 
> As the parts roll out, I'll the included characters will be mentioned. Keep an eye out for updates!
> 
> Editor: KrakenJacket (not a user on Archive, but a trusted proofreaders.)

Historically, and prior to the Fall of Nemesis, the Crest of Maurice was a crest that granted its bearers physical strength beyond human capabilities, a crest heavily sought out during an older, peaceful time. The reasoning behind this was because of its strength enhancing essences and life extending benefits that one could prosper with. Such a crest was renowned enough that the kings of the land bore heroes and princes with such great fame, almost more renowned than that of the Crest of Seiros. If ever compared between the Grand Crest of Flames, and that of Serios, the Crest of Maurice is a crest that could be put on par with both of them.

That was, until the Fall of Nemesis, that the Crest of Maurice would change and its potent ‘curses’ to follow. Upon Maurice’s transformation into a feral beast, other bearers of the crest were or had expected similar changes, turning into beast-like beings and losing their former humanity, being called ‘Branded Roamers’, stalking the night preying on humans just like those that were once wild in nature. With this new sense of change, now not knowing the full side-effects of this now called ‘Beast Transforming Crest’ those that bore the crest or had good hopes of this crest were tossing it aside, branding it as “The Curse of Maurice”, or better known as “The Crest of The Beast”.  
Side effects of the now changed Crest varied depending on inheritor, but most notably, the major effects of this crest were its increased might and combat prowess, uncontrollable emotions, or in some minor reports, the permanent transformation into a Beast, hungering flesh to sedate the power within the crest itself. Reports also have stated that most true bearers of the crest have only affected Males, with only a rare case of female bearers only receiving minor side effects of such a crest.

Of course, due to the reputation of the cursed crest any and all records involving Maurice and the curse have been destroyed and erased from the annals of history in an effort to keep any information on the curse away from the general populace. However, despite these efforts and the belief that Maurice’s bloodline had vanished entirely, there do exist certain families that have inherited his crest and its following curse.  
One presidented note would be Marianne von Edmund, a distant relative of the Ancestor Maurice, whom was adopted by Margrave Edmund, a noble within the Leicester Alliance, born with a “Minor” Crest of the Beast, alongside a… horse phallus (perhaps one of the many side effects of the “curse”). Understanding the future issues Marianne would go through, Margrave still took her in and raised her to whom she is today. Margrave’s servants would try their best to train her in to being a proper lady, despite all this however, she would succumb to the minor side effects of her branded Crest and push all of her training away.

The one incident that would send her away to the Academy would be on a Fodlan moon, where Marianne was possessed by the effects of her Crest, almost pinning down one of Margrave’s favored servants in a manner to reproduce. This prompted Margrave to send Marianne off to the Academy in an attempt to “behave” herself around others. Margrave would send various letters in attempts to find a “cure” for Marianne, while sending Marianne there herself. He would also insist to Marianne to keep her “branding” a secret from everyone, and only the higher staff will know of her “secret” in hopes of “disciplining” her to control her urges.

Thus leads us to our story today, a story not of failure, but of success in a manner that motivates one’s urges to become one’s strength. The curse to become a blessing, in this sense, and how Marianne becomes known as "the Survivor of the Curse".


	2. "Curse of the Beast" - A Horse Lover's "Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Marianne has a problem, more so a BIG problem...

_ “Ugh…” I moaned to myself, “The Goddess must be laughing at me right about now” _

I, Marianne von Edmund, the adoptive daughter of Margrave Edmund, was branded with this… thing on my pelvis. It’s bulky, it craves for me to sedate it every night and it’s really, really bothersome. From what I’ve been told, it’s because of the crest of my ancestors that branded me with this “curse”. Gratefully, my adoptive father had all the reason to send me to the Officers Academy upon his behalf, not just for my own safety, but for everyone at the manor’s as well. Despite my thanks for his considerations on my behalf, no one else is supposed to know of this “secret” except the Archbishop Rhea and her Lead Administrator Seteth. Father stated that he would look all across Fodlan for a cure for my “curse”; however, I’ve begun to believe that this curse is just a means for the goddess to toy with me. 

As I laid down in my dorm, I’m kept by the thoughts of what brought me to this Academy and what Father meant of being a “Blessed Daughter”. The last thing I can recall was one of his mistresses being yelled at for “knocking me unconscious”, and after that was purely just rumors. I overheard from the other maids that I had blanked out and attempted to rape the head mistress after she had given me a harsh lesson on perfecting my abilites of becoming a ‘woman’. The more I thought about the head mistress the more my cock throbbed for attention. I tried to push it down and hide it underneath my legs, however it wouldn’t stop pulsing and I was slowly slipping away again. I took off my academy uniform and sat alone on my bed, my cock throbbing the more I looked at it, it’s size just long enough for it to touch my chin if I wanted to.

Back at the manor, Father usually has Lee, the head butler, deal with my “throbbing” issues, letting me exhaust myself as Lee ‘takes care of me’. Lee’s the only one that’s been able to calm me down in such a way to where I’m not aggressive when anyone else tries to calm me down. Lee usually has a series of clothes ready to clean up the mess that I make, and he tries to make me exert into a bucket to contain the mess as much as possible. Father has told me that while Lee is servicing me, to never give in to my lust, or else I’ll turn into an unstable monster, and to also consider my extension more as a gift from the Goddess herself than a curse. I have my doubts as always, however Lee is the one that taught me how to exhaust myself if I was ever in a situation that he could not be there for, and this was one of those moments.

I got up and made sure my dorm door was locked, the last time I had left the door unlocked was when Seteth had found my key outside the hallway, hoping to return it however, Seteth had walked in as I was in the middle of calming myself down. Not knowing what he was walking into however...

“Marianne, you-” He paused surprisingly, looking at me with a bag around my cock, “r-right, your father informed Lady Rhea and I about this.” He covered his eyes before stepping back behind the door out of sight, as we were both embarrassed about what was going on at the time. He staggered as he left the key to my dorm on my desk, “C-carry on,” as he locked the door on the way out with the master key. At the time, I was shocked, embarrassed and worried about what Seteth now thought of me, a cursed girl with a misfortunate crest, but weeks later he never thought twice about it, nor ever mentioned it to either Lady Rhea. I don’t believe he’s even allowed to talk about the matter, as my kind of ‘curse’ is not to be spoken of. I took another look around to make sure I was truly in private, continuing on for where I left off, remembering Lee’s words to hopefully sedate my urges for the evening. 

First I had to double up a linen bag to make sure the stench of my fluids never seeped out. If it ever did I’m certain someone would smell it from a mile away. Second I aimed my cock into the bag and then started stroking it, making sure that I didn’t make any sensual noises nor moans that could be heard in the hall, as I stroked, sudden flashes of the head mistress kept surging through my mind, her succulent body, the way she spoke to father when they were alone, her figure, everything was flowing freely in my head. The only thing keeping me from saying anything was the training that I had gone through to hold back the giving into the lust. Lee’s words “If you feel like it’s going to let out, let it, don’t hold back”. So I did, white sticky and thick fluids escaped from my phallus, my sack beneath my rod scrunching up as I held my breath, trying not to moan or even say a word. The bag filling up more and more as I kept oozing out the load of the night. My cock kept oozing out cum until the bag was nearly fit to burst with fluid.

I looked at the mess that I made inside the bag, I didn’t care for how much was inside of it, but I cared if anything was leaking out of it. Like I said prior, the odor it exudes is extremely strong, the goddess herself could likely smell it all the way from the heavens if I left it out in the open. I made sure to grab another bag and wrap the fluid filled bag in a fresh one, with some lavender powder, to hopefully neutralize some of the smell. The next thing I had to do was just throw it all away, but even that was difficult at night, since it was currently nightime hours, which mandates that students are not to leave their dorms unless in the case of an emergency. However, it was the perfect time to do my “dirty business”, or maybe even to go visit Dorte, one of my favorite horses from the Academy Stables. So I hastily put on some clothes that I could slip easily into, something that I could just take off when I got back to my room, and then proceeded to leave.

I got outside of my dorm and locked the door behind me, holding the sack of cum in my hand, discreetly hiding it while walking around until I was able to exit the dorms and walk to the garbage. I walked towards the exit, keeping the thoughts of Dorte on my mind, wanting to ride him in a field of grass, away from all of the unnecessary things happening around me. Dorte is such a good horse, I feel like he understands me more than anyone else here does.

“I should hurry though” I said to myself, making it outside towards the corner, between the dormitory and the dining hall. Looking around to make sure none of the knights were patrolling before continuing on. I darted towards the dining hall, like something that slithered in the dark. If my judgement is right, if I got caught I could just tell anyone that I was getting a late night snack, or leftovers for Dorte’s morning meal, since the dining hall staff lets me take the leftover carrots to Dorte. These were both really good excuses if it was just myself that got caught, however just before I could throw the bag away, I heard a girl’s voice call out to me.

“Oh no” I whispered under my breath, “I hope that isn’t who I think it is…”


	3. "Curse of the Beast" - Hilda von Goneril + Side Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Marianne's night rush, she overhears a voice calling out to her...
> 
> As by the title, it's who you think it is.
> 
> There's a little Side Act in the middle of the chapter to build up some character.

_“Hey you,” I overheard from the distance,_

As I was almost about to toss the bag of fluids into the garbage disposal I overheard Hilda, one of the girls from my class, calling out to me. When I looked in her direction she was all over another student’s shoulder and was toying with the boy that she had in her grasp, one of the things that Hilda is known for. From the looks of things, I couldn’t recognize the boy that she was with, mostly because it was too dark, or from their figure he wasn’t a familiar student from my class directly.

“H-hey…” I said shyly, throwing my bag into the disposal, “Who’s that?”I've known for a fact that if you ask a lot of questions, you can get away with a lot of things in secret. At least it’s worked out for me so far. As I asked I tossed the bag into the trash, hoping not to cause too much attention between the both of them.

“Oh him?” she responded, “Oh, he's just one of my boys that I keep around me for fun.” Hilda dragged her finger across the boy’s face, making him jump and blush, as she controlled him. To my greatest delight, the bag wasn’t the star of Hilda’s show, as she was more interested in that boy that she was with.

“Promise to do my assignment tomorrow yeah?” she whispered in his ear in a sensual manner, “I might give you a kiss when you do~” she smooched.

“Y-Yes Ma’am!” the boy jumped, “I’ll do anything for you Hilda!”

The boy ran off back to his dorm as she pushed him off, leaving just the two of us behind. Hilda brushed herself off and shook her head. I looked at Hilda’s figure and realized how similar she looked to the head mistress back at the manor. Hilda dressed up with her breasts pulled up to show off that they’re bigger, her lips were marked with lipstick to show off that she was the woman even a shy student would look for on a date night on a whim, and her hips… 

“Oh, it’s so good to have boys around your finger,” she smiled deviously, cutting off my train of thought, “They can just do anything for you if you give them enough push.”

“Y-yeah…” I slightly agreed, “I’ve got to get back to my dorm, we’ve got an assignment due tomorrow! P-Plus we shouldn’t stay out for too long at this time of night, you know the kind of trouble we’ll get into if Seteth or one of the knights finds us…”

“Huh? Oh right, I suppose I _should_ head back to avoid another scolding from Seteth, but now that you mention the assignment I should find someone to handle it for me before it’s due, maybe Sylvain would be willing to help a lady out?” She struck a cute pose, further accentuating her features to better show how she plans to achieve that, but as a result I was unable to avert my eyes from her supple and curvaceous body, causing my body to get hot while sweat began to form on my brow as my mind was quickly flooded with images of her body amongst various lewd and indecent acts. Without realizing it I began to space out, staring at her with lust-filled eyes.

“Uhhh, are you doing alright Marianne? You look like you’re about to pass out…” I jolted back to attention, briefly going wide-eyed as I faced Hilda, attempting to hide my rising lust while she merely looked back with a mix of confusion and concern.

“N-nothing’s wrong Hilda,” I immediately replied, “I’m just a little light headed this evening.” The ‘thing’ was throbbing beneath my legs, I was doing my best to hold it in and try not to make too much of a mess of myself, but her body was so mature and looked too good for any boy not to want to ask out for a date. Out of the goodness of my heart, she is the last person I want my secret to be known by, especially due to her reputation as the gossip queen of the academy. I bit my lower lip and held out a little longer, putting on the act to show that nothing was wrong.

“Yeah, everything is fine” I followed up, “I was probably thinking about Dorte too much.”

“Dorte?” she responded, “Oh is that a boy?”

“Oh Seteth!” I shouted in shock, “I-I was just throwing out my trash before I was going to go to sleep.” I didn’t want to take any longer, I had to get back to my dorm room in order to cover up my secret. So I faked that Seteth was around the corner and started dashing, hoping that it would catch Hilda off guard.

“S-Seteth?” Hilda stammered as she turned around. To both of our surprises Seteth was actually around the corner the whole time! The look on his face wasn’t pleasant, but I was already too far away from Seteth for him to recognize who I was, at least that’s what I hoped for. Hilda started to dart towards my direction, but was caught right as I opened the dormitory doors. I had made it back safely, but I was worried about how Hilda would make it out tonight.

“Sorry Hilda,” I said to myself as I took a deep breath, “but I really can’t let this out right now.”

* * *

  
  


####  **Side Act: _“I have something to ask of you.”_**

Hilda found herself face to face with Seteth once again, his usual stern and skeptical expression on his face. Despite the potential severity of the situation he spoke in his usual calm and formal tone. “Hilda, what were you doing up at this hour? You know no students are to be out of their dorms or the bath house during the night.”

“I-I was just…” Hilda tried to come up with a quick excuse “I ran into Marianne while coming back from the dining hall!” she tried to think up a more convincing excuse, nervously shaking in hopes of avoiding another punishment from Seteth.

“I wanted to ask how to get along with the horses at the stables, Marianne does it so well so I had to ask her!”

Seteth pondered Hilda’s words and their legitimacy beforely suddenly remembering that Marianne was in quite a similar situation as another student at the academy (namely Bernadetta).

“Oh?” He responded, seemingly buying her excuse, “Well, you shouldn’t be asking such questions this late at night all the same, let alone so far from your room.”

Hilda froze, she didn’t want yet another punishment for flirting with one of the boys from the opposite side of the dorm. If Seteth decided to document this event, he would certainly send a letter to her parents informing them that she had become a delinquent. “Anything but that!” she thought to herself.

“If you have questions for a classmate, they should best be saved during the day, as the night hours are best used to rest for tomorrow’s classes. I’ll let you off with a warning but please exercise more patience if you need to ask anything of the students or faculty unless it is urgent.”

Hilda was relieved that she wasn’t in nearly as much trouble as she thought she was in, however she knew she wasn’t in the clear just yet. She needed to get away from Seteth in order for her to be ‘safe’.

“That’s good and all,” she responded, “I should be getting back to my dorm.”

“Just a minute Hilda,” he stopped her, _“I have something to ask of you.”_

Hilda froze in an instant, wondering what Seteth would ask of her, hoping that it wasn’t another assignment or menial task that she would have to help him with. She turned around with concern, hoping that it wasn’t anything too demanding, and in case it was, she was right next to the dormitory doors and could just sprint straight through them to avoid such a situation.

“Marianne’s the quiet one in your class, but she’s knowledgeable in topics that interest her, similarly to Linhardt from the Black Eagle house” he continued “I was wondering if you could get closer to her and to see what’s been going on with her studies, maybe get to be her friend since you’re so interested in cavaliering.” He pondered this moment knowing all about Marianne’s dark secret, but still wanted to suggest something to help her as he has been entrusted to make sure her life in the academy goes smoothly. As he and Lady Rhea have observed her from afar since her arrival and have noted that she’s been a bit antsy ever since due to the effects of her crest.

“You want me to be friends with Marianne?” Hilda giggled, “Get out professor, she’s such a loner!”

“I see, so you would rather be written up for breaking curfew again and be punished accordingly?” he responded.

Hilda flinched, her expression to such a threat couldn’t go unturned. “Alright alright,” she said begrudgingly, “I’ll try to be her friend, she does seem like the clumsy type that could use my help.”  
“I’m glad to hear that Hilda,” Seteth said, “I’ll keep an eye out for the both of you.” With his proposal accepted Seteth proceeded to turn around and walk the other direction, leaving Hilda bewildered at the series of events that had just occurred. From running into a light-headed yet antsy Marianne, to Seteth giving her a pass on staying up past curfew, there must have been something else going on that she wasn’t aware of, but for now, Hilda was relieved that Seteth wasn’t going to write her up for being out late. She opened the dormitory door and looked around, trying to figure out where Marianne’s room was. 

Thinking to herself, “What kind of girl is Marianne really?” as she walked back to her dorm.

  
  


* * *

“Oh goddess, forgive me,” I said in a whisper, “I can’t take this ‘thing’ anymore, please take it away and let me go with you..” I prayed in my room before going to bed. I was still tired from all of the running and shock that had just occurred. What’s worse, my cock wasn’t calming down at all, it’s been bothering me ever since I shut and locked the door! I didn’t want to use another bag set again, because if I did I would have to go back out there! What was causing it to throb so much this time? I thought back to what or who I encountered between the time of my previous release and now and suddenly, the thoughts of Hilda rushed my mind.

“H-Hilda?” I covered my mouth as my cock burst out rock hard from beneath my lounge wear, at full mast like a ship leaving the docks, trying to silence the words as my cock throbbed and dripped with pre-cum, the fluids hitting the carpet on the floor. I blushed in silence as my cock throbbed for Hilda’s name, as thoughts of her sexy, fruitful body only pushed my cock further into hardening, I didn’t want to do relieve myself twice in one night, but my crest was calling for me to relieve myself again, I didn’t have a choice. The more I kept pondering about when and what I should do, the harder the choice got. Leaving me to only one option to commit to.

 _I had to relieve myself_ , and it called for me to do so, the goddess was playing her tricks on me once again, and she was telling me to breed another student from my class. Something that could be so shameful for everyone to hear, let alone for me to even think about. It was her fault though, I can’t believe how she appeared to me in the moment. It’s her body’s fault that she’s so damn mature and sexy. Her huge chest, her thick waist, and those legs that can crush a man’s pride. All of those things were making me want to-

I realized that I was giving into the dirty thoughts that stemmed from my crest as my cock throbbed harder and harder, fluids slowly gushing out dripping onto the floor as I thought about wanting to mate with my classmate. I desperately needed to release and clean up this mess before it starts to stink like Dorte does on a rainy night, and he stinks when he’s soaked. I quickly gave my door a second check to make sure it was locked, not taking any risk during this ‘emergency’ situation. I rushed back to to my bed, kneeling down to grab some linen bags, my cock swinging all around throughout this whole incident, as I tried to hold back the urge to cum all around my room.

Sitting on the bed I grabbed a hold of my cock and aimed it down towards the bag as I immediately started stroking into it, trying to reserve the nasty thoughts of what Hilda would look like without her clothes on. To my own surprise, the next thing I knew, I was holding my cock away from the bag and towards my mouth! Licking my own tip, stroking it with my breasts! This is something that I would normally never do, yet it felt so good when I thought of Hilda’s soft lips, kissing the tip as I did the same, my body eventually laying back onto my bed to make it easier for me to hold onto it. The more I licked the more pre-cum started to spew out, the length of my horsecock was at it’s maximum, cum steadily leaked out from it’s hole. I gave it a lick and it tasted sweet, thick, and salty. The stench of the cum only turning me on more.

“I-I’ve got to resist…” I whispered to myself, “at least until…”. My body jerked around as it wanted more, I started to move my hips as my hands jerked my thick pulsing cock, the lewd thoughts of what I could do with Hilda’s sexy body kept me going. Suddenly, I felt release coming from my heavy sack, I was going to cum, and I wasn’t ready to clean it up. The linen bags on the floor were too far from where I was lying on my bed for me to even grab them. I held my breath and my ecstasy as I released my load all over my bed, and the walls around it, cum spraying from my long horsecock all over the room, blacking out as soon in the middle of it all.

**…**

The next morning I was awakened by a loud banging on my door, and the smell of a nasty stench… I quickly shot up from where I was resting and noticed the room had been covered in cum, my hair was sticky from it and I assumed that the knocking was because of it. I shuddered in despair, having no clue who could be at the door or what I could do to make them leave. I knew what happened last night, but I wasn’t sure how my day was going to start because of it. I got up and looked around the messy room that I had left behind from last night’s rampage. There was cum all over my bed and the walls around it, there was a huge cum puddle on the floor and my desk was piled with some stench that I couldn’t even begin to make out.

There I heard the banging on the door again, I looked down at my sleeping dress that was all soaked in cum, my cock just flopping between my legs. I couldn’t open the door to anyone in this mess! This was the worst case scenario!

“Just a minute!” I shouted, hoping that would hold them over as I struggled to get something more “decent” on. Digging through the dresser, which was lucky not splattered with cum I managed to grab a clean outfit and hastily put it on.

“It’s Seteth,” the person behind the door said, “and I can smell the stench wafting from this room from all the way across the hall.”

I was in shock, and my jaw dropped just as low as the sack that came with this thing... I couldn’t say anything to reply, yet I couldn’t do anything about the mess that I made either. Everything was over, I was in for it now. If I ever wanted to open up this door, I would most likely be escorted into the yard and made an example of in front of everyone. The goddess would never forgive anyone for letting this go. Not even an incident like this could ever be ever forgiven. I couldn’t bear to see what my father would even say to me, or even the people back at home I… Everything was...

“Look, it’s okay to come out, I’m not going to get mad at you” Seteth reassured, “I just want to know if you’re doing fine.”

I shook where I stood, I wasn’t sure if I could believe him, but something was pushing me to take his offer, so I did. I walked around the massive puddle of cum on the carpet and walked towards the door, dressed up poorly with my hair down and barely in uniform, only wearing my undershirt and the ‘special’ underwear I was supposed to wear. I opened the door and was greeted by a concerned face.

“M-Morning…” I nervously said.

Seteth looked past me and looked into my messy room that was the result of last night's escapade. He took a brief smell of what my hair was and looked away to forgo the thought of what my cum had smelled like. His face instantly showed disgust and concern as he spoke.

“By the Goddess…” Seteth slandered, “what happened in here last night?”

“I-I lost control…” I replied, “I couldn’t hold back from what I usually did…”

From the look on Seteth’s face, he didn’t seem too upset that I thought he would be, he let out a huge sigh and shook his head. I could only tell the truth, most of it at least. I didn’t want to tell Seteth the truth about why I went all wild last night, because I didn’t want to cause Hilda any more trouble than she gets herself in.

“Look,” he paused, “I understand that you have ‘special’ needs, so I’ll let you off the hook just this once.”

I was relieved, but I couldn’t get away from what had happened, after all, my room was a complete mess!

“But, that also means that you need to teach yourself better restraint, I don’t want the scent of your “messes” to spread all the way down the hall when I open the main dormitory doors.” he established.

I froze up, knowing that I was in the wrong I nervously shook at what he was going to say next, as if I know what was going to happen. In order to avoid that I tossed up a question he had to answer.

“W-what about my room?” I asked, “this is where I have everything!”

Seteth looked down at me and stated, “We’re going to have to do a deep cleaning of your room, and it’ll take a week or so to get it cleaned up completely before it can be ready for you again.” I’m not sure who they would get to clean the room, or how Seteth would have to tell the cleaners what happened, but I needed to ask more questions to keep him from getting even more frustrated.

“Then where will I sleep?” I continued, “I don’t know if there’s any spare rooms in the Academy.”

“I have already arranged a temporary replacement for you Marianne,” Seteth answered, “It’s already afternoon and I’ve told your professor in advance that you’ll be late for class, you should take this time now go get yourself cleaned up and go before your classmates start worrying, I’ll let you know where you’ll be staying for the next week once class has ended for the day.” He stepped out of my room’s doorway and pointed in the opposite direction of the door, allowing me to leave in the direction of the bathhouse that was connected to the dorms.

“T-thank you Seteth!” I replied, “I won’t be any more late to class for today!”. I turned around and dashed to leave, however as I left I had slipped on the pile of cum on the carpet and fell on my bottom! The impact of the fall hurt, but I was alright. 

“I guess this is the pain for pleasure isn’t” I thought to myself. I got myself up and looked around for a clean bag to put my clothes in, hoping that the clothes in my dressers were still clean enough to wear outside, luckily there were two sets of outfits that I could wear during my future stay wherever I was going to be at. I quickly grabbed the change of clothes and stuffed them in one of the remaining clean bags that I had in my room. As I left my messy smelly room I bowed to Seteth thanking him sincerely for this second chance, rushing off to the bathhouse to hopefully clean myself off of this nasty stink. I took a glance back and Seteth was shaking his head in disbelief of what had just happened. 

I hope cleaning my room is not too much trouble for him or whoever he has to bring to do it for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next set of chapters are in progress!
> 
> Bit of a disclaimer, the next chapter more world building than it is lewd, but don't worry. The chapter after that is going to be really lewd!


	4. "Curse of the Beast" - Dormitory “Buddies”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Here's the newest Chapter of what is to come, sadly this isn't too much of a sexual chapter as it dives into some explanations and world building.
> 
> I'm also eventually going to change the name of this series to hopefully tie in some other pairings that I can think of.
> 
> Check back next week for the next chapter! Stay frosty!
> 
> 12/26/2019 edit: Grammatical fixes

After cleansing myself in the quiet and empty bathhouse, I rushed along to class, hoping that I didn’t keep them waiting for too long. The moment I opened the door, everyone was looking straight at me, wondering who it could be. I ignored everyone’s gazes and focused on Professor Byleth, who was teaching Military Tactics.

“You may take your seat Marianne,” Byleth said, “Seteth has already told me the reason for your tardiness, so you are excused, for being late.” He turned his back to me and continued writing on the chalkboard, “You’ll just need to copy someone else's notes, or come to one of the seminars this weekend.” I shook his remark off as this was most likely the only time that I’ve ever been late to class. I’m always early because I wake up early to feed Dorte snacks in the morning. As he said can always come to the weekend seminars if I feel like I’m behind.

As I walked towards my seat, my eyes had caught up with Hilda’s, she was staring me down like a wolf stalking its prey. As I sat in my seat, I looked right back at her and tilted my head to make sure she wasn’t staring at me, she still was. I took a look around to see if she wasn’t just daydreaming, she was clearly eyeing me down! Did yesterday’s incident cause concern Hilda? Was I going to be in trouble with her? I kept my head down trying my best to ignore her glares, hoping to get through the rest of the class.

…

Class was finally over and because of this morning’s incident I needed to see Dorte without anymore delay. I started to pack my things quickly so that I could try to make up for lost time. Despite my rush, footsteps neared towards me.

“Marianne,” Hilda called out to me, “You’re never late for class, but today you’re later than I was, what happened?”

“I stayed up too late last night,” I replied quickly, hoping to bluff her off.

“Too late doing what?” Hilda responded, “you never look like you’re ever doing anything important except studying.”

“Well, I was just going about my own business last night, thinking about Dorte.”

“You mentioned him yesterday when we ran into each other, is he your boyfriend?” Hilda smirked, interested on misinformation. I glanced at Claude and Lysithea, who were peering into my conversation with Hilda after she said the word ‘boyfriend’.

“No!” I shouted, grabbing everyone’s attention now as I stood up, “Dorte is the horse that I’m always close to!” I got up in an angered rush, grabbing my things and stomping towards the door. To my surprise when I opened the door Seteth was there with his hand out, getting ready to open the door himself!

“Ah Marianne,” Seteth exclaimed, “What good timing.”

_ “S-Seteth?” _ I thought to myself in shock,  _ “T-this can’t be good…” _

“Could you and Hilda come with me to my office?” he asked, “I need to ask something from the both of you.”

“What?” Hilda complained, “but I’ve got to go…” I watched Seteth glare at Hilda as her words died down. Something was clearly up and I did not like it. Not one bit. Not at all. I didn’t say anything else after Hilda complained, so I went along with what Seteth had in mind.

“Alright, I’ll go.” Hilda shrugged, grabbing her things off her chair, “this better not be something my father is going to hear.”

“I can assure you it’s anything but that.” Seteth responded, smiling at the both of us. As we left the classroom I took a glance back at everyone, and their faces were as confused and bewildered as much as I was. Though I continued on, praying that whatever Seteth was going to do wasn’t going to be bad.

…

“You can’t be serious Seteth,” Hilda exclaimed, “There’s so much wrong with what you just said!”

As soon as we realized it, Hilda and I were in Seteth’s office, talking about a shared dormitory stay plan that Seteth had suggested. Hilda was as confused as much as I was, but she also angered by what Seteth was suggesting! As for me, I was concerned for the idea as well, Seteth could never suggest something so daring for even myself, the girl branded with a beastly appendage, to stay with a girl who flirts with almost all of the guys in the academy!

“A-are you sure there isn’t anything else that you could possibly do Seteth?” I asked him, hoping to change his mind.

“I do understand your complaints between the two of you, as I just recently witnessed,” he responded, “but I feel like the both of you need to get along and this is the perfect opportunity to do so.”

“What’s wrong with the dorms?” Hilda established, “I was sleeping just fine last night!” To my surprise for once, Hilda was agreeing with me, however, she was agreeing with something that she didn’t know fully, and I faintly knew what Seteth was going plan out.

“Due to a recent discovery of mold in the Bronze Dormitory, we’ve decided to run an emergency clean up operation in that building,” Seteth stated, “because of this, we’re moving everyone that is currently residing within the Bronze dormitory into the Suites.” The Suites was the building where most of the royals and nobles stay during their visitation to the Academy in supporting the funding towards the Church, most people of that status rarely stay for longer than a day however, so it’s rarely used by anyone in the Academy and are kept pretty tidy. Rumors have it that the Suites are known for their extremely high class materials and furniture, the beds are mostly known for their extreme softness, even to make the burliest of men sleep soundly.

“Well, if it’s the Suites we’re talking about,” Hilda interjected, “Why can’t we all stay in our own individual rooms?”

“We need to keep the rooms reserved for the visitors that make their visits,” Seteth replied, “Nobles and Royals need their own place to stay if they care to visit the monastery, especially if they arrive on short notice.”

I was trying to keep my head down for the parts of the conversation that didn’t involve me, I was still worried about Dorte and missing his regular snack time really didn’t help the situation either. The only reason why I wasn’t popping a massive erection was because it was mostly a nightly thing, even though I did catch a few glimpses of Hilda every now and then when she moved. Sometimes I wonder if she ever has issues with her bra, or if she ever struggles to keep her ‘pretty’ posture when she’s moving around like that.

“Come on Marianne,” Hilda asked, hoping to provide some extra reasoning, “Don’t you think this is a bit over the top?”

“N-not really…” I shly responded, “Mold is a dangerous thing if it spreads, and I don’t think we’re in any position to disagree here.” Seteth smiled at my agreement, of course, I slowly started to catch on with what he was trying to plan out, the more I realized it the more I frowned.

“Well, what’s with the cleaning?” Hilda tried again to debate, “it won’t take more than a few days to clean it up right?”

“That’s my next topic actually,” Seteth mentioned, “We’re not sure of the source of the mold, and when inspected, we were told that it would be up to two weeks before the dormitory would be habitable again.”

“T-Two weeks?” we both shouted in shock. Of course, I was surprised that my ‘mess’ in the dormitory could even cause such an incident that would prevent everyone in the Bronze Dormitory to be moved out. Then again, this also felt really bad with the idea that Seteth was trying to issue out, and from the rumors the Suites didn’t sound like a bad place to stay in.

“I don’t want anymore arguing,” Seteth established firmly, “Lady Rhea has already approved of this action and the other students residing in the Bronze Dormitory have already been informed.” We didn’t have anything to say if Lady Rhea is ever involved, more so we couldn’t, and that was an action we needed to commit to. For now we just stayed silent and obeyed his command, as for me, I was shivering at the thought that I was staying with Hilda, the girl who indirectly caused this whole mess for me last night. The one that made me, the girl with a horsecock lose control and cause a “mold” problem.

“Well, since we no longer have anything else to say,” Seteth followed, “Hilda you may leave, one of the female knights will escort you to your room after dinnertime.”

“W-what about me?” I said

“I have a few things to ask you, please stay seated.”

Hilda had left without a word, the look on her face wasn’t the greatest as she had gotten paired to stay in a room alongside myself, shutting the door behind her. Once when Hilda had left the room Seteth knocked on his desk to catch my attention.

“Your father suggested this as a proposal to help your ‘urges’,” Seteth calmly established, “Lady Rhea and I were also in agreement with this idea, hoping that it would prevent any further ‘incidents’”

I was shocked, Father suggested this? I thought he was the one that was writing to all of the crest scholars across Fodlan about finding a cure!

“This can’t be the only way,” I said, “there’s got to be someone else besides her.”

“Hilda’s parents have agreed with the arrangement as well,” he replied, “there will be no further objections to this action.” Seteth said, pausing before continuing on.

“Look Marianne,” he followed, “all that I ask of you is to take care of yourself without causing everyone a big mess, and I think Hilda would be a very good candidate to help you in your endeavor for controlling such issues, both your Father, Hilda’s father and Lady Rhea agree, so take this opportunity and make the best of it. ”

I remained silent, knowing my position in the matter, only because I had to agree. If I didn’t know how to control myself around Hilda, how could I approach any other female without giving into my desire to ravage them at night? I didn’t want to give in to my ‘beastly’ crest and become the next major issue for the Monastery, or worse, transform into one of those ‘things’. Maybe I should see things differently with her, something like friends?

“If it helps me and this cursed crest,” I said with a stern look, “I’ll do it.”

“Good!” Seteth exclaimed, giving out a sigh of relief, “just as Hilda, one of the knights will be escorting you to the Suites once Dinner time at the dining hall is over, feel free to shut the door behind you on your way out.”

I got up and excused myself from Seteth’s office, thinking to myself that Hilda could be my first victim, or my cure for this curse. I was praying to the goddess that this was the cure for this ‘blessing’ and my judgement day was here. I took a look out the window and the sun was starting to sink, I thought about Dorte and the fact that I had missed him to catch up with the mess that I had made. However, as I walked down the stairs towards the halls, I ended up bumping into Professor Byleth who was carrying a basket of apples and was struggling to hold them all within the basket.

“Ah Marianne,” Byleth said, “I was carrying these snacks to the stables, would you mind helping me out before dinner time?”

I smiled with joy, something that I would consider even a grand blessing from the goddess herself, shaking my head happily to go with the professor.

…

The sun was setting just as soon as Professor Byleth and I had arrived into the dining hall, and it was bustling with intensive energy. The smells of the room were intense with the smell of fish and the air around the kitchen was thick and steamy. We both took a good whiff of the room, smelling it’s intense and sweet aroma.

“Ah, Verona Stew must be on the menu today,” Byleth quietly claimed, “Care to have some with me?” I smiled and agreed, the professor is so kind to me, he treats everyone fairly and gives the troublemakers their money’s worth when he catches them, he doesn’t talk much outside of teaching, but when he does he’s really sincere about it. We walked over to the servers and they quickly held out two bowls of stew for the both of us. I took a quick glance at one of the loud tables across the dining hall, where I could see Claude and Raphael having a contest to determine who could eat their stew the fastest without choking, and everyone was having a good time watching in that corner of the dining hall.

Byleth had offered me a seat in the middle of the dining hall, as we took our seats I noticed Hilda walking over to the both of us.

“Hey professor, is this seat taken?” she said, pointing to the seat next to mine.

“No, you can sit with us if you’d like.” he replied.

“Thanks professor, you’re too kind.” she smiled, as she looked scornfully at me.

We quietly ate the Cheesy Verona Stew, my first spoonful being particularly delicious, one of the stews that I could really savor from the Dining Hall. As I continued eating however, Hilda was again studying me, like a research project but with humans involved, or at least something of a human.

“So Hilda,” Byleth interjected, “I heard you were caught flirting with another student from one of the other classes again?”

“Oh that?” she laughed, “yeah, one of the knights caught me earlier today again, luckily I was let off with just a warning and nothing too serious.”

“Well, I’m alright with you having relationships on Monastery grounds, but please don’t let it interfere with your studies.”

“Ah alright,” she agreed as she continued eating the stew.

“Oh,” Byleth paused, “I also heard about the temporary room assignments that Seteth had issued out to the both of you.”

“Ah!” I interrupted, I froze for a minute after hearing that Byleth had heard about it, “S-sorry, the stew was hot…”

“Who else is getting moved around?” Hilda questioned, “Dorothea was telling me she got paired up with Ingrid, poor girl, two people with vastly different lifestyles put together in one room.”

“I heard that you two are staying together, and a few of the guys are as well” Byleth had paused to eat another bite of the stew, savoring it’s cheesy stretch and lightly salty taste, “Claude didn’t like the idea that he would be staying with Lorenz, but he’s going to have to get used to it regardless.”

Hilda laughed, even I chuckled a little “I mean, Lorenz staying with Claude? That sounds like a disaster just waiting to happen.”

“Yeah, little miss Marianne over here and I are staying in a room together,” Hilda continued, “I don’t think it’ll be that bad of an idea wouldn’t?”

I nervously shook my head to agree, as we finished eating, I took a glance at the window as the sun was almost underneath the forest line, I could feel my urges and monstrous length begin to swell up once more… 

_ “Oh goddess, please anything but this, not in front of the professor…” _

“Well Marianne, we better get going, I wouldn’t want Seteth to be upset at the both of us right?”

I agreed to Hilda’s words and got up from my seat, bowing to our professor before walking my tray back to the dining hall staff. The next thing we knew, most of the students that were in the dining hall at the time were rounded up and eventually lead by one of the Knights towards the Suites, which was actually farther away from the Bronze Dormitory than I thought. We looked around as we approached the fancy building built for visiting Royals and Nobles, we were amazed at what we didn’t have back at the dorm. The one thing that was really interesting however was that we were told that each room had a private bathroom, something that was newly built, and something that I could exploit if I ever needed to ‘release’ my pent up urges behind Hilda’s back during our stay.

At least I had hoped...


	5. "Curse of the Beast" - Rising Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited romantic and heavily erotic chapter of Curse of The Beast!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> note: KrakenJacket is in the process of grammatical fixes for this chapter, changes may happen.

As we took our first steps into the Suites, most of the students from the Bronze Dormitory were immediately amazed about where the nobles and royals got to stay while they toured the Monastery. While we toured the small amount that we were allowed to at the time, we caught the eye of a few nobles that were having a meal in the room across, most likely wondering why a bunch of ‘children’ were staying in the most esteemed building in Garreg Mach. I could overhear some mumbling from the other students whose parents have stayed here or other types of drama, but I had a bigger issue that I needed to deal with... 

From beneath my legs my beastly member was slowly starting to bother me yet again. Twitching and throbbing ever so slightly, I took a look back at the door as it was closing and the evening was just starting. That wasn’t a good feeling… I fidgeted and tried to keep myself calm during a time like this, doing my best to not attract anyone else’s attention, only coming to the conclusion that I needed to release as soon as possible so that I could sleep the night away without any issues. I looked at my soon-to-be roommate Hilda and noticed that she was also ready to do some ‘nightly’ routines, hoping to leave me in peace so I could relieve myself.

“Upon Administrator Seteth’s request,” One of the Knights said, “No student is allowed to leave their rooms until morning, regardless of reason and only if it is a dire emergency.”

After hearing this, everyone groaned, knowing that the night life is what most students have outside Monastery hours. Hilda, my roommate, wasn’t too happy about it herself, she was talking to Claude as I observed her, hoping to figure out if she was actually going to break Seteth’s rule, eavesdropping on her conversation:

“Well, I was going to hang out with Dorothea, but it seems that Seteth really wants us to bond with the people in our rooms,” Hilda said, clearly disappointed.

Claude nodded in agreement, “I’m not sure what caused all of the issues within the Bronze Dormitory, but I guess I’ll have to bunk down with Lorenz for the next week.” he paused to mention that not all of the students got individual beds, and that some would have to sleep next to each other until they could be supplied. I knew for a fact that this might of been Seteth’s intention, but only between Hilda and I, or at least I believed so.

As the short tour was ending, the knights began dropping everyone off at their assigned rooms, as we were guided to ours, Hilda waved goodbye to Claude and I frantically waited for the knight to hand us our keys to the room. Slightly fidgeting to hold my constant urges in, I quietly struck a smile when the knight handed the key. The knight then opened the door for us, and reaffirmed the night time rules once more.

“Remember,” the knight established, “If you are in need of anything, please let one of the patrolling knights or one of the maids know, if it is anything but an emergency however, I will have to report to Administrator Seteth about it.” Hilda and I had nothing else to say, except our good evenings. When the knight shut the door behind us, Hilda had tossed her bags towards the other end of the bed. Sighing heavily as she jumped on the bed, laying down. As I watched her fall on the bed, I caught myself staring at her bouncing breasts and all of her features relaxing at ease on one of the comfiest beds the Monastery had to offer.

“Oh!” Hilda exclaimed, falling into bliss, “they were right, this bed is really soft to the touch…”

Hilda’s lips puckered as she fell to the comfort of most likely what was one of the softest beds that I had ever seen. However, the more I stared at her, the more I yearned to relieve myself, in fact, it got so bad that I could feel fluids dripping down from my leg! I quickly put my bags down next to the dresser and gathered up my bathing supplies, subtly rushing to get to the bathroom and take care of myself.

“W-we should bathe first before we call it a night Hilda” I said frantically, “mind if I bathe first?”

She slowly got up, and responded, “Why not bathe together? We’re both girls aren’t we?” Hilda looked back at me and began to undress right in front of me, something I wasn’t expecting, let alone mentally prepared for! I looked away, embarrassed to even see another girl strip down so suddenly, the look of Hilda’s back and the unexpected stripping almost made my boner show through my skirt!

“Uhh,” I looked away, stuttering and struggling to keep myself composed “I-I... usually like to b-bathe alone, I-I’ll let you know when I’m d-done!” I quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, hoping not to cause her any more attention than I should have and to close off any doors of curiosity that she could have about me.

“The bathroom looked exactly like the one at home!” I thought to myself. There was a large bath, just big enough for two people, and the floor had ceramic tiles for easy cleaning! However, my next task on my personal agenda wasn’t just to bathe, but it was also to calm myself down. Luckily for me, I could easily cover up the smell of my thick cum with the bathwater and some heavy use of soap. The hard part was trying to find a way to pleasure myself without letting Hilda know about it. I started to undress myself, as I bent down to take off my long skirt, my cock sprung into action, nearly grazing my face! It was clearly begging to be pleasured and I needed to take care of it as soon as possible, hopefully not making a massive mess like with my dorm room. I then took off the rest of my uniform, setting my clothes aside in a neat stack away from the floor, just in case I were to get them wet, and began to walk towards the bath. I then turned the faucet, causing warm water to start slowly filling the tub, I then stepped back to grab my bath supplies.

Although I stopped for a minute, observing myself in one of the full body mirrors in the room, looking at the towering horsecock that dangled upright while it’s huge sack hung low, to me it was such a disgusting sight that I just couldn’t stand looking at. It oozed precum and was clearly begging for action as it twitched and throbbed in excitement. Ignoring any pleas or prayers to remain limp, I instead decided to grab my breasts, thinking to myself, “Were they always this big?” and “Are they big as Hildas’s?”. When I thought about this however, my cock throbbed even more, wanting to be toyed with, like a child excitedly wanting and begging for a new toy to play with. Maybe, if I tried something new, I could relieve myself faster!

I went ahead and sat in the bathtub, which was already halfway full of warm water, reaching up to my shoulders, soaking myself in the warm blissful water before beginning to pleasure my throbbing horsecock. With the new idea that I had, I sat up right in the water propping my cock up in between my breasts. Instead of using my hands, I started stroking my cock with my breasts and, almost instantly, feeling a new sensation that was better than just simply using hands! I slowly started to succumb to the new feeling, precum steadily slipping out and pooling into the water. As I stroked slowly with my breasts, I started letting out small moans to the new feeling that arose as I was trying to calm myself down. The splashing of water from my breasts started to follow a rhythm.

“M-marianne?” called out a voice from outside the bathroom door, “A-are you okay?”

“Yeah!” I replied, “the water just feels so good!”

“Now I’ve gotta jump in,” she replied, “I’m joining you!”

“No wait!” I tried to call out to her, but by then it was already too late. She had opened the door with a great swing, the first thing that caught her attention however was my long monstrous horsecock. She was staring at what I believed to be the most vile thing possible, in the worst case scenario, I was filled with absolute terror just thinking about what she was going to do next. The look on her face is what concerned me the most and I was pretty sure she was-

“I-is that a-” she paused, gulping nervously, “Penis?” she slowly started to blush.

I shook my head, accepting my fate, “Y-yeah…”

“W-why is it so big?”

“It’s my crest… and it takes on the features of a horse’s”

“I-it can’t be,” she nervously responded, “no crest can produce such a huge thing like that!”

“My crest is… more of a curse,” I paused, embarrassed by being caught in such a manner “and the only way to calm it down is by pleasuring it!”

“Did I interrupt that?” she asked, curiously moving in closer, looking away before she continued on “D-did you need help?”

“H-help?” I was perplexed, “S-shouldn’t you be scared of it, or running away?”

“It’s not my first time helping someone with their ‘issues’, but I haven’t gone too far, I swear.” Hilda slowly began to strip again, blushing deeply. “I’ve just never seen one on a girl before, let alone one that large.” She took off her clothes as she continued to stare at my massive throbbing mast, hoping to get some action from it in another form. A part of me was revolted at how she wasn’t ending my life right now, through words or swords, but another part of me was excited, (mostly my lower half) that someone was going to help ease my pain for once! What was I going to make of such a situation? The more I thought about what was going on, the more confusing it became! I thought out of everyone in the entire academy , Hilda was going to cause me the most trouble, potentially even getting me expelled if she learned the truth of my crest, but instead she genuinely wants to help me? What kind of backwards predicament is this?

My thoughts and confusions were caught off guard when Hilda clapped her hands, snapping me back into reality and catching me off-guard.

“You’re dozing off again,” she said, “you were like this when we last met yesterday evening.”

I nodded in response, I didn’t want to bring that night back up, if she pieced together how I was acting around her then, and now she-

“Wait,” Hilda paused, “you couldn’t have been turned on because of these right?” she held her breasts in her hands, jiggling and squishing them in a suggestive manner, hoping to get a reaction out of me, and she was successful! I started drooling over her breasts, and my cock quickly perked up from such a notion. My cock kept paining me for attention, but I held strong and kept myself together, hoping to push her away once more with another excuse.

“W-wait!” I exclaimed, “it’s more than that!” but it was no use, she was already fully nude and she was putting all of the pieces together now, from the night prior to this evening, she had realized what had gone on faster than Seteth could have.

“Oh jeez,” she caught on, “I-I guess I’m responsible for what’s happening now…”

Hilda walked towards the bathtub, hoped to seduce me even more as she edged closer, and it was super effective. My cock throbbed with every step she took, her body bounced softly as she edged closer, wanting to indulge in the meal that it was soon about to enjoy, the only thing holding me back from pinning her down and fucking her silly was the last bit of sheer willpower that I was mustering up to calm my horsecock down as I waited patiently in the tub. Hilda then slowly took her clean sexy white right leg over the tub, followed by her left leg, putting both of her feet into the warm water. She then slid in the tub, splashing water around, her breasts displacing the water around it, making it seem like they gently floated above the water’s surface. Her long hair, now tied up into buns, meant that she was prepared to get wet, and more than just water was going to be splashed around. I blushed, still embarrassed at what was still transpiring from what had just happened, two girls, one with a horsecock, the other with a reputation, with the sole intention of pleasure in the evening. I guess since I had nowhere else to run, it would be to endure this moment, right here and now.

“W-well, if you’re going to help me out Hilda,” I paused, trying to hold it in, breathing slow, “make it quick, I d-don’t want to end up hurting you.”

“Who said I was going to put it in me?” Hilda questioned, “I have other ideas on how to pleasure that ‘thing’”

She slid over till she was in front of me, she had spread open her legs and pulled me close to her, with my horsecock between us. I was slowly catching on to what she wanted to do, but…

“I-I saw what you were doing with your breasts when I walked in Marianne,” Hilda said, “and it got me thinking.”

She had grabbed hold of my pair of breasts, holding them in both of her hands as she judged them, even squeezing them to compare hers to mine.

“I think you’re bigger than me,” she exclaimed, “H-how do you do it?”

“I-I thought we had other things to worry about,” I continued, trying to keep the mood going, I grabbed a hold of her breasts in response, and even groped them a little, slightly moving my right hand to pinch her lightly pink nipple. In response she jumped a little, moaning in the process.

“S-sorry,” she feverishly said, “I-I haven’t had anyone grab me like that before, let alone pinch me like that.”

“I-I thought you had done it before,” I questioned, thinking about all the things that Hilda could have done with the other guys in the Academy, “You seem like the type that wants it all.”

“I told you already, I haven’t gone that far,” she stated, “the furthest that I’ve ever gone was giving another boy a handjob, but even that was nerve racking.”

After hearing this, I felt bad for assuming that she was the ‘slut’ of the academy. I was honestly just curious as to why she turned me on so much, but now I can see why. Hilda was pressuring me to please my throbbing horsecock, which was clearly begging for pleasure by this point, pulled me closer to her, placing my cock in between both my breasts and hers! I was continuing where I left off, but with Hilda’s soft and pillowy large pair to support it on the other side of my shaft. The sensation felt breathtaking, way better than any of the other times I stroked it before, but in response I pulled her closer, our faces almost fingertips apart from each other. I grabbed hold of Hilda’s breasts and started slowly stroking my cock with hers, and she did the same with mine in response. The sensation of her hands moving my breasts on my own cock felt really really good, it was unexplainable! Hilda’s eyes were fixated on my large leaky cock, bright and dilated like that of a child at a candy store, the leaking cum thickened and spilled out from the tip, slowly dripping into the water from where it rose from.

“D-did you want a taste?” I suggested to her as we stroked in unison.

She nodded, hypnotised by the motions of how we were both stroking my cock, and the steady flow of semen leaking from my tip. The stench of the cum slowly filled up both of our noses, dragging us into its alluring musky smell. She then moved in on it, giving it a taste, at the same time I moaned a little to the sensation of her tongue. It was rough and warm, but that only caused more cum to seep out faster. The first lick from her made me jolt to a newer sensation, one that only made me throb for more licks from her. Without warning however, Hilda had gone in for another lick, but this time she pressed her lips onto my urethra where cum continually seeped out from, sucking it ever so slightly, hoping to get some more syrup out of the maple tree.

“H-Hilda!” I shly moaned, “That’s…”

I was losing it as much as she was into it, I couldn’t even speak to tell her to stop because the sensational pleasure felt so good! I started to feel like this was more of a blessing than a curse now! I… I was enjoying this? No… I didn’t want to give in… but... She kept coming on to it, sucking it more and more, she started rotating her tongue around the circular tip of my cock as we both continued to rock and rub our breasts up and down this cock of mine. As for me, I was barely holding on, letting her work her magic on me. If I lost it now, I don’t think there would be anything left of Hilda to salvage, nor did I know what would happen if I lost myself either! 

Suddenly, her soft warm lips slowly opened up as she gently engulfed a small portion of my cock, slowly moving her mouth up and down, sucking up cum on her way back up, and twirling her tongue down on my shaft, our breasts now rocking up and down steadily as she sucked my cock. I could feel that I was close, but I wanted to warn Hilda that I was going to let out my load. Moaning ever so slightly, I managed to get the words out to try and tell her to move her head away from my cock.

“H-hilda,” I stammered, “I-I’m gonna-”

But by then it was already too late as I had already begun to release my load, giving into the sensation that Hilda had perfected within just a few minutes of us having ‘fun’. Hilda’s eyes widened the very moment she saw my balls scrunch up from beneath the bathtub’s depths, shooting a huge load from what my balls had pent up from the evening. What came to follow was a massive white, sticky and thick load of cum shooting out from her mouth, and all over the bathwater, almost turning the water into a thick smelly puddle of goo. I could then hear her swallowing my thick load like a thirsty adventurer at a lake, something that I did not expect for her to do, as my cock still kept shooting out cum. I was moaning at the release of pleasure from below, finishing my load and exhausting all the pent up feelings I had for the girl in front of me, hoping that she was okay with what she was dealing with, let alone what could happen next. Hilda then lifted her head, her cheeks puffed out, mostly filled with my own cum and pulled my head in to give me a kiss. She then pushed the cum that I had just released into her mouth, right back into my own mouth! I had never expected her to do such dastardly things! She had taken my first kiss, and she had me taste my own cum, which was something that even I would never do! Though, in response I swallowed my own cum, it was thick, salty and pungent. It had an aftertaste that felt like it wouldn’t leave unless I drank some tea. However, the feeling of her lips against mine was something that I haven’t felt before either, so I had hoped to surprise her by embracing her kiss, wanting more with her. Her eyes were once again expressing shock towards my advances towards her, and she embraced me as well. I felt warm, my cock had been sedated, but I was feeling warm inside…

… 

Hilda finally pushed away from my lips, both of us blushing deeply upon looking back on the lustful acts we had just committed. With my cock sedated I could now properly speak to Hilda with pure intentions, till next evening at least. Though Hilda had other ideas, she held me by the hands and kissed me once more on the cheek. Making me blush, yet more confused about why she was so pushy.

“I have something to confess to you Marianne,” she said, “I’m in love with you.” Hilda looked away, hiding her face from me.

What kind of response was this? Hilda, who was only seriously interested in me since yesterday, openly confessing to me like this?

“W-what?” I shockingly questioned, “what’s gotten into you Hilda?”

“I-I know we’ve officially just met as of yesterday,” she nervously said grabbing ahold of my hand, “but to tell you the truth, I’ve been observing you for a while now.” She paused to catch her breath, “I know I’m around a lot of guys, and it might make me seem like a really bad girl, but whenever you’re around, I feel calm when I’m close to you, I feel like, when we’re together I can actually do something positive while I’m around you, it’s like I want to do something to support you all the time!”

At first I didn’t think Hilda could come up with such a confession like that, I mean, Hilda, the girl that always has any boy do any for her, wants to help me, a girl with a “blessing”. I needed to confirm something, however, I didn’t want her to love me because of this ‘blessing’ and I wanted to confirm that it was me that she loved, not the product of my curse..

“A-are you sure you’re not just in love with my lower end?” I asked her, holding my limp horsecock in my other hand displaying it to her, “I-I don’t want you to love me because of my curse alone.”

“I love you because you’re cute Marianne,” she reestablished, looking deeply into my eyes, ignoring my display from my other hand, “It would of been a different story if I had fallen in love with your cock, it pains me to see you when you’re struggling with your problems, especially if I’m the cause for them.”

Even though I understood her honest feelings, I felt like it was too soon to make a decision like that. I’d also like to mention that we only became fully acquainted as of today! Hilda confessing her feelings to me like this made me feel warm inside, but unsure if I was ready to take on such feelings. I just wasn’t ready for any of this!

I grabbed on to Hilda’s shoulders and pushed her back gently, looking at her eyes contently, “Look Hilda,” Hoping to not make her upset with the words that I was about to say, I held my breath and then established, “I think you’re a fine woman, but I think you’re right when you said that ‘we just met’ and I don’t want to rush things too much, instead let's take it a bit slower, and get to know each other more.” In response to that Hilda blushed even more, it’s like she was expecting me to say such mature words to her!

“Oh,” she responded, “you’re right, maybe I did rush things just a bit.” she paused, taken aback about what she had said just moments ago, looking away from me and thinking to herself if what she had done was wrong. I felt relieved that I had come up with something so formal in the moment, but I didn’t want to turn her friendship down either. I didn’t know if it was right or not, but I pulled her close and gave her a warm hug. Maybe something like this would cheer her up, and hopefully get us out of this cum filled bathtub.

“I think this is okay though,” whispering to her as I embraced her and patted her back, “I think we’ll be good friends.” She became speechless when I had hugged her, and it made me worry a bit. I sincerely hope this was good enough for her, I could feel something budding between us. I could definitely consider it love, but I felt like there was more to enjoy than us just establishing our love for each other. I felt unsure if my words were even getting to her, and I didn’t want to straight up turn her down. In response to my words, Hilda had pushed me back, holding my shoulders.

“Well,” she reassured, putting on a smile, “I guess I’ve got to tame you myself then!”

What did she mean by that? D-did I say something wrong?

“But…” she paused, “I want to help you when you’re ‘in trouble’” she grasped my flimsy horsecock and patted it slightly. Making me jump a little, and making my dick slightly thicken. 

“It’s so cute when it’s small,” she giggled, “and I’d like to consider ‘this’ the ‘big’ part of our secret”

She made me blush again, knowing that she wanted benefits within our relationship. Though I was okay with it, because from all that had happened within the past two days I feel like Hilda was going to be a good friend for me. I thought about all that had happened since then as we cleaned out the bath and then properly washed up, from us bumping into each other, till we had our ‘experience’ in the bathtub. Despite all the mess that I had made, I felt like this was the Goddess’s blessing to me, to show me that people care for me, regardless of my flaws. After we washed up and properly got dressed, we went to sleep in the bed together, but before we turned in, I gave Hilda a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for running into me,” I whispered to her before dozing off to sleep, “I really feel like you’re going to change things around.” Then and there, I fell asleep, happily expecting the next day to be great for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for Marianne X Hilda, the next act is going to be about Byleth X Bernadetta in the titled as "A Hunter's Prey". 
> 
> Don't worry though, We'll see the blue and pink duo a few more times!
> 
> Going to be taking a break for next week, but I will still release a small Side Act to finish off this chapter. I'll most likely use it to get ahead while writing "A Hunter's Prey".


	6. "Curse of the Beast" - Side Note: A Letter to Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-chapter with Marianne writing to her dearest father, talking about the previous events that had happened within the "Curse of the Beast"
> 
> See you next week!

_ Dearest Father, _

_ I know I haven’t responded to you in the past months, however I’m writing this now to tell you that I’ve made some great improvements while at the Academy! I’ve made many friends with my class and, despite the things that I’ve had in the past, they’re all really great people! Even though it was a rough start for me to get used to the new life that you have provided me, and I might still feel overwhelmed from it all, I can slowly feel changes coming around with the people in my class! Even though I may have caused an incident bigger than I meant to, I feel like it was a blessing from the Goddess herself. _

_ I’d also like to mention someone that I hold dear to me, and she’s a kind woman and I believe that you’ve talked to her father recently about us. I’d like to tell you that she’s a great woman to be around, and I hold her closer to me than anything else. Even though she knows about my ‘secret’ she sees past it and accepts me for who I am, not for my flaws. I don’t want you to worry about our future however, or the things we do, so I’ll leave it at that. _

_ I’ll be home when the semester is over, she’ll be coming along too. Then we  _ **_both_ ** _ can explain everything to you. _

_ Your’s truly _

_ Marianne _


	7. The Cat, Horse and the Mouse - Prelude: C-Can I Join?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while hasn't? I guess it has.
> 
> So, there's been a slight change of plans, and I'm going to dive right into the Marianne, Hilda x Bernadetta arc, re-titled as: "The Cat, Horse and the Mouse."
> 
> In short, it's the arc that views the progress of Marianne and Hilda through another set of eyes. That being little Bernie.
> 
> More to come, not on a schedule though, so be safe out there and enjoy a good read!

It was the end of class, I had stepped into the Golden Deer’s classroom quietly, trying not to make too much noise. I looked around the empty classroom and noted both the chaos, yet housewarming feeling that it held. There were books scattered about the desks on some, yet others had… pencils all over? Were those plates on the tables? Who lets their students eat in class? The more I looked around in this classroom, the more I realized that it was really different from the Black Eagles, which was heavily organized and orderly. Despite this, I felt like I could take a nap in here and wouldn’t be bothered at all! Although the classroom was nice and peaceful, I needed to see if the professor was here.

Suddenly, I heard some rummaging from the other side of the classroom. I shook and hid under a desk, there’s something that’s going to get me!

“Is there someone there?” a voice called out.

I took a look underneath the desk, trying to spy on who was calling out to me while keeping myself hidden, something that I was really good at. I saw some dark grey pants and some greyish-purple boots from across the classroom. After I quickly realized that I wasn’t the only one in the classroom, I came to think to myself on who it could have been that could still be here! It wasn’t any of the students, but maybe all of the teachers were summoned to a meeting with the Archbishop…

“I had a feeling someone was here.” the voice called out to me once more, the person who had called out to me was right in front of me, I couldn’t see their face, but I was shocked that they could even notice that I was here! I put my hands over my face and closed my eyes shut.

“EEP!”, I screamed without hesitation, “Ah! Don’t eat me! I’m short and skinny and I don’t taste very good!”

“W-what?” the voice bewilderedly continued, “I’m not going to eat you.”

“T-that’s exactly what a people-eater would say!” I responded, putting my hands up in the direction of where the sound came.

“Are you okay Bernadetta?” the voice responded.

I realized that the voice had called out my name, so it must have been someone I knew. I shyly opened my eyes to the sight of Professor Byleth.

“P-professor?” I said

“That’s me,” he responded, he had a concerned look on his face, but was trying his best to calm me down, he continued with, “Did you need something from me?”

Professor Byleth was the newest professor that had joined the Academy within the past couple of months, despite his backstory I had heard that he’s a very wholesome professor that always gives it his all, and isn’t afraid to teach anyone a lesson or two, good or bad. Recently I had heard that his class was really renowned during the mock battle, and even beat both of my own class and the Blue Lions. He was so skilled that Edelgard decided that it wasn’t enough to believe, and called him out to another duel, although I could remember it I had something with the professor-

“Bernadetta?” Byleth concernedly asked, “are you okay?”

“Y-yes!” I responded, “I-I’m fine, really”

I got from underneath the desk and patted myself down. Though it was not my first time meeting the professor, I looked at the professor and blushed a little, he was… tall. His image was just like how everyone in his class had described him, and they were mostly right. Though most people said that he had a menacing aura around him, I felt calm when I was close to him like this, not sure why. The more I thought about the professor, the more lost I got in my own thoughts, all alone. Then I suddenly remembered.

**_“Oh! Um… Professor… My class is, um… would you, um…”_ ** I anxiously said.

“Yes?” he responded

**_“Can I join your class?!”_ ** I shouted, hoping my request could reach him.

Stunned, the professor was taken aback by my request, but without a second thought he shook his head and responded,

“Yes you may join my class, I think you would fit in nicely with the others.”

“Yes!” I exclaimed, overjoyed, “Thank you so much!”

...

Later that evening in my dorm room, I was overjoyed, jumping all around the room and hugging and cuddling my stuffed fluffy bear. Even though I had some doubts about joining his class, I was overjoyed that I would be with him. I couldn’t wait for what events could unfold in my new class, and what kind of things that I would encounter. I was hoping that the professor could teach me more about archery!

I couldn’t wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacket got through some edits from Chapter 6, feel free to give it a reread if you'd like.
> 
> This prelude is somewhat in a draft state, it's 4 am at the time of writing this so things are subject to change.


End file.
